Eras mi amiga, ahora mi mujer
by LittleVampireCullen
Summary: Ellos son mejores amigos, pero que pasara cuando comiencen a vivir juntos?. Cuando empiecen a sentir cosas por el otro. Ella, fue engañada. El, está dispuesto a ayudarla. Hasta qué punto la ayudara? Y de qué modo?
1. Engaño

Aun no comprendía lo idiota que era, por tener la verdad ante mis ojos y no notarlo. Pero luego de descubrirlo estaba yo aquí, Isabella Swan, caminando descalza bajo la lluvia. Las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas se mesclaban con la lluvia, nadie lo notaba entonces.

3 años de mi vida le había dado. Llenos de engaños, tirados a la basura. Lo había conocido a mis 18 y luego de esto le siento un profundo odio. No note cuan dentro de mis pensamientos estaba hasta que un claxon llamo mi atención, lo podría distinguir entre millones.

Y ahí estaba frente a mí, Edward, mi mejor amigo desde pañales. Bajo la ventanilla del lado del copiloto y me miro con ojos desorbitados.

Que haces aquí, pequeña? – Pregunto preocupado mientras caminaba hacia mí, cubierto por un paragua –. Ey nena, que te sucedió.

Lo hizo, Edward – dije con lagrimas de puro odio y rencor –. Lo hizo, James me engaño.

Maldito – mascullo. Me pego a su pecho y me abrazo delicadamente. Luego de un rato volvió a hablar –. Vamos pequeña, nos enfermaremos ambos.

Bueno – Me tomo de la mano y me deje guiar hasta su volvo plateado. Una vez dentro prendió la calefacción al mango.

Abrígate, linda – me extendió una manta y me la coloque en los hombros, hasta que note que el también estaba mojado. La extendí y lo abrigue a él también –. Vamos a mi casa, quieres?.

Si, por favor, Edward. Seguramente ya este en el mío tirando la puerta – explique apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Una vez en su edificio dejo el coche en el estacionamiento y subimos a su departamento, cortesía de sus padres para su cumpleaños.

Toma Belly, colócate algo de mi ropa mientras la tuya se seca. Tomate una ducha también, te calentara – Me tendió un par de toallas y una de sus camisas que utilizaba para ir a la oficina.

Gracias, Ed – bese su mejilla y me dirigí a la ducha.

El agua caliente cayendo sobre mi espalda era lo mejor que pude sentir en estos momentos, me hubiera quedado más tiempo pero Edward seguramente querría entrar por lo que me apure. Seque mi cuerpo y me coloque la camisa. Sali y lo vi frente a la hornalla.

A ver, cobrizo – lo abrace por atrás haciéndolo saltar, levemente, del susto –, acaso usas shampoo con olor a fresas o es para cuando viene tu puta, digo tu novia.

Mira, castañita – dijo girándose –, no uso shampoo de fresas, es para cuando viene mi mejor amiga, es decir, casi todos los días. Sabes muy bien, es mas fuiste la primera, en saber que termine con Tanya hace bastante tiempo.

Bien bien, lo admito – levante los brazos en señal de rendicion –. Al menos disfrutas mi compañía, o no?.

Cierta nena. Hare chocolate caliente, si? – pregunto buscando las tazas.

Estás loco? – Dije dándole un empujón – Quiero chocolate caliente, no petróleo.

Ey! No te burles de mis dotes culinarios – e hiso un puchero al estilo Alice, su hermana gemela.

Alice está contagiando a Rose y a ti con esos pucheros – negué mientras servía el chocolate con unos macarrones.

Bella, puedo hacerte una pregunta? – pregunto acostándose en el sofá.

Claro, que sucede? – dije acostándome también. Estábamos apretados como sardinas, pero cómodos.

Cuando te encontré a la vuelta del club de Alec, estabas llorando porque?. Bueno si se, pero con quien te ha engañado? – pregunto tomándome las manos con ternura.

Mira Ed, todos sabíamos que ya no lo amaba. Pero al enterarme que me engaño con Victoria me sentí una inútil, me sentí como un trapo viejo al que usaron – explique con la cabeza gacha. De tan solo pensar cuanto tiempo me estuvo engañando ira crecía en mi.

Ey nena – dijo levantándome y sentándome en su regazo –, no eres inútil. Él lo es por no darse cuenta a la mujer que tenia al lado, eres inteligente, exitosa, la mejor persona del mundo y…. – se pauso un momento e hizo una sonrisa picara – extremadamente sexy.

Edward! – dije golpeando su hombro levemente –. Gracias Ed, eres el mejor

Lo sé - dijo con una sonrisa que hacía que me derritiera, pero no entendía aun porque –. Ahora vamos a ver una película al cuarto, hace mucho no lo hacemos.

Sii! – dije saltando sobre sus piernas, me levante y agarre un balde de palomitas y refrescos –. Ahora vamos, prefiero el chocolate luego.

Veremos _Remember Me,_ si? – pregunto acomodándome entre sus piernas y arropándonos a ambos.

Sii! Esta Robert Pattinson allí, es tan sexy – dije pensando en el sexy británico, y un pensamiento nada sano apareció en mi mente.

Más sexy que yo? Eso no te lo perdono, nena – frunció el ceño y fingió enojo.

Tu eres mejor – le di un beso en la mejilla y le di play a la película.

Tengo que recargar municiones – informo poniendo pausa –, e ir al baño.

Jajaja bueno ve, luego voy yo – dije estirándome en la cama, delicioso!.

No preferís que vayamos los 2? – dijo guiñándome un ojo y moviendo sus cejas repetidas veces.

Gracias Ed, pero no quiero que abusen de mi – y le guiñe un ojo de vuelta –. Ve al baño mientras voy por más palomitas.

Estuvo muy linda la película, Ed… - pero quede sin habla al verlo dormido. Me pareció la imagen más tierna, estaba hecho un ovillo y se aferraba fuerte a mi cintura. Intenté irme pero me atrajo hacia el dejándome recostada a su lado.

Quédate – pidió adormecido acomodándose sobre mi pecho –. Buenas noches, Belly.

Buenas noches, Ed – acaricie su cabello y a los minutos se volvió acompasada. Yo cerré mis ojos y poco a poco comencé a dormirme, con una felicidad inexplicable.

**Hola! Soy yo, de nuevo. Como les comente, en un ONE SHOT y Embarazo Adolescente, volvería con una nueva historia jijiji. Antes se iba a llamar Amistad, amor y odio, pero cambie el titulo.**

**Que les pareció el nuevo cap? Gusta? No gusta? Háganmelo saber en sus hermosos y sensualones reviews.**

**Nos leemos en el prox cap!.**

**Besos y mordisquitos ;)**


	2. Comenzando la convivencia

Una respiración en mi nuca fue lo que me despertó. La noche pasada me pego como una bofetada, e ira y felicidad me inundo.

Me di vuelta lentamente y vi a Edward durmiendo pacíficamente aferrado a mí, me zafe de él con cuidado y me fui a la cocina a preparar nuestro típico desayuno. Un café cargado para él y uno con leche para mi, jugo de naranja y tostadas con varios tipos de mermeladas.

Creo que te contratare como mi ama de casa – susurro en mi oído, por lo que hizo que pegue un salto de sorpresa –. Además te imaginas lo sexy que te verías con ese traje? Oh dios.

Deja de fantasear conmigo y siéntate para desayunar – ordene intentado que no se note mi sonrojo.

Si, mama – dijo como niño pequeño, yo solo negué y le pase su desayuno.

Si lo fuese, no podría fantasear conmigo – lo rete sentándome en la mesada. Su rostro perdió color.

No eres mi madre! – gruño comiendo la tostada con mantequilla.

Que chico – negué mientras tomaba mi café.

Bells, estuve pensándolo ayer y te preguntaba si querías mudarte aquí, tengo cuartos de mas. Y lo más seguro que James valla a tu casa a molestarte – explico dejando su café de lado y mirándome fijamente –, quieres?.

Edward, agradezco esto pero no quiero molestarte, si? – le respondí sencillamente. Pero lo de después no me lo espere.

ISABELLA! Como piensas que molestas? – exclamo paseando por toda la cocina, yo solo pude reír por lo bajini –. Eres con la persona que casi convivo desde pañales como puedes pensar que…

Ey cálmate, cobrizo – interrumpí su relato y su paseo –. Enserio no te molestas que venga contigo?.

Por supuesto que no, nena – me dio un abrazo y me miro –. Ahora cámbiate, mis hermanas siempre dejan ropa aquí cuando se quedan a dormir así que ponte algo de ellas.

Me imagino lo que dejaron Alice y Rose – reí y me dirigí a su cuarto. No me equivocaba, tacones, tops y pantalones ajustados, aunque gracias a ellas ya no me incomodaba esa ropa ni esos tacones de infierno. Porque? Ese par me obligaron a comenzar a usarlos, con el tiempo me parecieron bonitos y cómodos.

Entre en el baño y me duche rápidamente. Tome un short de jean claro, tiro alto. Una camiseta negra, con tiras anchas, y los complemente con unos borcegos que se doblaban de igual color. Me coloque mascaras de rímel y un poco de gloss.

Ya estas, nena? – pregunto abrazándome por los hombros mientras íbamos al coche.

Si, vamos – entramos al volvo y colocamos la radio. Comenzó a sonar Everybody Talks, con Edward nos miramos cómplices y comenzamos a cantarla a todo pulmón.

No estamos bien – reí al ver una anciana mirarnos con miedo.

Tu lo has dicho – se carcajeo. A los minutos nos encontrábamos frente a mi edificio.

Estoy con vos, Belly – Subimos por el ascensor y nos dirigimos a mi departamento. Al pararme frente a mi puerta no lo podía creer! La cerradura estaba forzada, la puerta sobre el suelo y todo revuelto.

No… - susurre con ojos llorosos. Me adentre mas y pude ver a James tirado semiconsciente, la ira me invadió y quise golpearlo – TU, MALDITO!.

Bella, cálmate – pidió Edward quitándome de encima de James. Tenía ganas de romperle su estúpida cara, y lo hice.

No! Mira lo que le hiso a mi casa – solloce. Edward tomó mi mano y me abrazo contra su pecho.

Emm que pasho? – se notaba que estaba ebrio –. Beshita, que linda que estas. Nunca te acostaste cunmigo. Hagamoslo ahora, shii? – llego hasta mí y me agarro del brazo con mucha fuerza, estaba segura que dejaría marcas.

Maldito bastardo! – grito Edward apartándome y tirándose sobre el propinándole puñetazos –. Nunca más te dirijas así hacia Bella, oíste maldito!?.

Calma, Ed – pedí tocando su brazo, intentando de que se calmara. A los segundos lo dejo en el suelo y llego a mi lado –. Ya llame a la policía vendrán en un momento y tomaran nuestras declaraciones para... – pero me corte al ver el retrato de nosotros dos roto.

Pequeña haremos otro mejor, o le diremos a Alice que la imprima nuevamente, si? – sugirió Edward limpiando mis lagrimas, que sin querer habían salido de mis ojos.

Gracias, Ed – nos abrazamos un buen rato hasta que la policía llego.

Buenos días, soy el oficial Josh. Díganme que ha sucedido aquí – pidió agarrando su libreta.

Este hombre – y señale a James dormido sobre mi piso –, es mi ex novio y vino a mi departamento. Como ve rompió todo y forzó la puerta.

Ajam Señorita Swan, le tomaremos su declaración y mientras tanto lo mantendremos arrestado – informo y se fue con sus compañeros. Mientras unos arrestaban a James, Josh, tomo mi declaración -. Muy bien, con esto lo mantendremos un buen tiempo en la cárcel. Buenos días.

Esta decidido, agarraremos todas tus cosas y te mudaras hoy mismo – ordeno Edward yendo a mi cuarto.

Guardamos mi ropa y demás cosas de vestimenta en mis valijas. Guarde mis cosas preciadas en las cajas. Con la ayuda de Edward acomodamos y limpiamos todo.

Gracias de verdad, Ed – agradecí. Ya hace unos minutos habíamos llegado a su departamento. Colocamos todas las cosas en el cuarto que yo usaría y comenzamos a desempacar–. Y te lo compensare haciendo el especial Swan.

No me digas que lo harás! – dijo girándome por el aire y besando mi mejilla

Si, hare carne con papas y crepes de chocolate con crema – dije riendo. No podía creer como una simple cena hacia tan feliz a mi amigo.

TE AMO! – dijo besando mi mejilla, nuevamente, y me que ahí como tonta por ese detalle –. Que haces ahí parada! Vamos, mejor dicho ve a preparar la comida esa, muero de hambre.

Ya ya – me coloque un delantal y me puse manos a la obra. 2 horas después nos encontrábamos comiendo, yo comiendo, ya que Edward se lo devoraba.

Wow fue la mejor comida de mi vida – dijo sobándose su estomago.

Bueno, gracias – dije levantando los platos y dejándolos en el lavavajillas hasta que mi celular sonó –. Termina vos, Ed.

_Hola? – _pregunte.

_Hola, Bellita! – _saludaron mis 2 hermanos, Emmett y Jasper.

_Hola, cavernícolas. Como están? – _pregunte riendo.

_Graciosa, enana. Mañana irán a la parrillada de Carlisle? – _pregunto Emmett, y estaba segura que se relamía los labios.

_Por supuesto, grandote_ _– _respondí emocionada.

_Bien te vemos mañana –_hablaron ambos a la vez y bufaron por la acción.

Hasta ahora no lo había pensado pero… no se qué hare cuando mis hermanos pregunten por James.

**Hola hola! Como esta mi gente bonita, eh? Espero que no estén bien, sino, que estén SUPER BIEN jijiji.**

**Que les pareció el nuevo cap? Bonito? Feo? Review? Tomate en la cara? Háganmelo saber con un bonito comentario :3.**

**Besos y mordisquitos**


	3. La familia se entero

Vamos, dormilón! – zamarreé su cuerpo pero roncaba como una foca –. Debemos ir a la parrillada de Carlisle.

Un rato más – pidió acomodándose. Suspire y me alejé unos metros de él.

Te lo buscaste – inhale aire y grité como me enseño Alice. Un chillido agudo y duradero.

LISTO! – se levantó a tropezones y buscó su ropa. –. Estas hermosa, por cierto.

Gracias – dije sonrojándome.

Me acomodé la camisa, azul rey, dentro del short de tiro. Peine mi cabello y me colgué la cartera en mi hombro derecho.

No puedo creer como caminar con eso – colocó una mueca, apuntando mis botines con taco ancho, color azul. Yo reí y camine hasta el garaje.

Hola, no? – pregunté entrando a la casa de Esme haciendo que todos me miraran, por lo que me sonrojee al tener la atención.

ENANA! – gritaron mis hermanos corriendo a abrazarme, o mejor dicho estrangularme.

SUELTENLA! – medio gritó Edward, al verme casi violeta. Corrió hacia mí y me tomó en brazos, cuando me soltaron de golpe.

Lo sentimos – se disculparon. Me ayudaron a colocarme sobre el suelo y besaron mi cabeza, luego se dirigieron a seguir jugando con sus videojuegos. Grandes pero a la vez chiquilines..

Bien Bella, cuenta todo – ordeno Rose una vez que estábamos con Alice en la cocina.

Que quieren saber, chicas? – pregunté cortando la verdura.

Que pasa entre nuestro hermano y tu – me quitó el cuchillo y lo dejó a un lado.

Chicas Ed solo me ayuda, si? – contesté tranquila, rogando de que no pregunten. Pero como el universo está en mi contra, preguntaron!.

En qué? – insistieron, pero gracias a una fuerza poderosa Edward interrumpió nuestro momento.

Chicas, vamos la comida esta lista – les dijo a sus hermanas y me agarró a mí de los hombros –. Vamos, Bellita.

Luego hablaremos – me miraron serias y se fueron taconeando hacia el parque.

Gracias! – le agradecí aferrándome a su cintura.

Esta riquísimo esto! – alague comiendo carne. Todas las parrilladas eran deliciosas, pero esta tenía un sabor extraño, aunque a la vez exquisito.

Por supuesto, cielo. Tiene el famoso secreto de los Swan – dijo con superioridad mi padre, guiñándole un ojo a su con-suegro, Carlisle.

Y el secreto de los Cullen – añadió Carlisle, ambos rieron.

Bella, cariño – me llamó Esme –, como va tu relación con James?.

Demonios – murmuró Edward por lo bajini –. Esta deliciosa la comida, no es así?.

Si, asi es – respondió Emmett serio, la primera vez que lo veía así - . Porque no responden y evaden las preguntas?.

Emm… bueno – estaba más que nerviosa y Edward lo notó. Tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa y le dio un apretón –, con James terminamos.

Oh, porque? – preguntó ahora mi madre. Levanté mi brazo y me rasqué, nerviosa, la nuca.

Bella, que tienes ahí? – preguntó Carlisle llegando hacia mí y viendo la marca de los dedos de James –. Cariño, James te hizo esto?.

Si – susurré débil, al recordar todo. Edward me atrajo a su costado y me abrazó.

BASTARDO! – gritó Emmett golpeando la mesa. Mi madre lo miró seria y se calmo, pero aun así tenia el ceño fruncido como Jasper–. Cuéntanos todo ahora, Bella, todo!.

Bien, pero cálmate– suspiré y seguí –. Con James habíamos quedado en ir a la disco de Alec, pero al llegar lo encontré en la barra besándose con Victoria. Nos peleamos y me fui de allí. Edward me encontró mientras caminaba y nos fuimos a su departamento.

Calma, cariño – pidió Edward acariciando mi espalda, yo no lo noté pero a esta instancia ya estaba temblando –. Ya paso.

Donde está ahora? – la cara de mi padre no mostraba expresión ninguna. Sus facciones estaban duras y tensas. Renee tomó su mano y el suspiró.

Lo arrestaron – contesté –. Ahora por favor, dejemos esto y disfrutemos la comida, si?.

Acompáñame a hacer el café, cielo – pidió Esme tomando los platos. Asentí gustosa y la seguí.

Con Esme dejamos las tazas encima de la mesa, para que las tomaran. Me senté junto a Edward y me sonrió, le devolvió el gesto.

Hasta pronto, Esme, Carlisle – besé las mejillas de ambos, dándole paso a Edward.

Comencé, a paso lento, a caminar hacia el volvo. Oí pasos detrás mío, sabia quien era. A los segundos un brazo ejercitado se coló por mis hombros.

Vamos a casa – anunció poniendo en marcha el coche. Esa simple frase dio un vuelco en mi corazón. Como si quisiera que lo dijese con amor y no como una cosa normal.

Iré a cambiarme – informé entrando en el departamento. El asintió y fue a lo mismo, a su cuarto.

Me coloque un chándal junto una camiseta sin mangas, blanca. Me calcé una ballerinas de tela, que usaba para estar en casa, y baje.

Quieres café? – pregunté, alzando la voz, desde la cocina.

Claro – murmuró pasando por la puerta y tomando su maletín de trabajo.

Coloque 2 cucharas de azúcar en su café y le eche un chorro de leche al mío. Tome un paquete de galletas y comí una.

AAAA! – solté un gritito cuando sentí las manos de Edward en mi cintura – Qu… que hac…haces?.

Te pongo nerviosa, pequeña? – preguntó besando mi cuello, cosa que siempre hacia, pero hoy sentí que era en doble sentido.

No como co… como crees – tartamudeé agitando mi cuchara en el café.

ATIENDO YO! – grité, corriendo hacia el teléfono, zafándome de sus brazos. Creí ver, de refilón, una sonrisa en su cara mientras negaba divertido.

_Hola, loquitaa! – _saludaron y reconocí, al instante, quien era.

_ANGIE! – _gritéemocionada_-. Como estas?._

_Bien, Bells Gracias. Te quería preguntar si querías venir la semana que viene porque con Ben, les queremos dar una sorpresa – _rió de manera malévola, sabiendo que si me lo decía lo querría saber ahora.

_Dímelo, ahora! – _chillé impaciente.

_Nada, en una semana nos vemos. Adiós – _y colgó. Yo me dirigí a la cocina, donde me esperaba Edward con una sonrisa. Este día seria largo.

**Hola, hola! Como esta mi gente bonita, eh? Espero que no estén bien, sino, que estén SUPER BIEN jijiji.**

**Mmm… Que está pasando con Edward y Bella? Acaso… los dejare con la duda MUAJAJAJA**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus Reviews, Follow y Fav!**

**Besos y mordisquitos.**


	4. Mi primera vez, contigo

Las cosas con Edward estaban peor que antes. Cada vez que podía me aprisionaba sin importar dónde y me llevaba hasta la punta del abismo, pero siempre algo nos interrumpía.

Al fin, dios! – exclamé al terminar de recrear uno de los contratos. Masajeé mis sienes y sentí el movimiento de un cuerpo cerca de mí.

Algo difícil, eh? – Preguntó sentándose detrás de mí en el sofá, haciéndome masajes –. Mucha tensión?.

Mmm… bastante – dije nerviosa, debido a su cercanía. Mi respiración se volvía errática.

Tengo el remedio para la tensión – apartó mi cabello y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Pasó sus brazos por alrededor de mi cintura, masajeándola -. Si quieres puedo ayudar.

Edward – gemí cuando contorneo mi cuerpo con sus manos.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Sus manos se paseaban por mi cuerpo, como si fuese el suyo. Hacía que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias, haciéndome gemir.

Bella – suspiró dándome vuelta. Sus ojos perdieron el color verde, ahora eran negros y se podía ver lujuria en ellos –, te deseo. Si no lo haces dímelo y te dejare en paz.

Mmm… - ronroneé en su oído, sintiendo como cierto amigo golpeaba a mi vientre –. Te deseo.

Que no se diga mas – y tomó mi boca en la suya con pasión. Poco a poco nos fue levantando y colocó mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras subíamos a su cuarto.

Me vuelves loco, Isabella – me susurró al oído mientras me quitaba la camiseta. –. Ves lo que provocas en mi? Siéntelo.

Ah! – Jadeé al sentir su hombría en mi centro –. Hazlo, Edward, por favor. No lo soporto más.

Eres hermosa – me quitó mi brasier y ataco uno de mis senos con desesperación. Sacó su lengua y la enrosco a mi pezón, haciéndome perder la poca cordura que quedaba en mi. Lo mismo hizo con el otro, y así, varias veces,

Basta! – gruñí. Lo empujé y me senté sobre su pecho. A esta instancia la ropa pasó a hacerle compañía al suelo, menos las prendas que cubrían nuestros sexos.

Te deseo como loco – tomó las tiras de mi braga y tiró de ellos, hasta romperlo. Se quitó el bóxer rápidamente y nos giró.

Ahhh! – gemimos al sentir completamente conectados. Acarició mi cadera y apoyó su frente contra la mía.

Oh, Edward, sigue por favor! – gemí desesperada mientras entraba y salía de mi rápidamente.

Con cada embastida mi cuerpo se movía hacia arriba, jadeando. Sentía como Edward llegaba hasta lo mas profundó de mis entrañas. Enrosqué mis piernas en su masculina cintura, disfrutando plenamente.

Eres tan estrecha – decía mientras besaba mi cuello –. Adoro tu cara de excitación.

Edward – gemí tirando de sus cabellos -. Por favor, debo hacerlo.

Hazlo, nena – susurró en mi oído parando de embastir contra mí.

Salió y volvió a entrar con fuerza, arremetiendo contra mi punto G, recientemente encontrado. Mis ojos rodaron de placer. Un gemido ronco salió de mis labios, por la velocidad de sus estocadas.

Edward! – gemí al sentir como mi vientre se contraía.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar bajo el de Edward, mientras seguía embastiendo dentro de mí. Mis manos volaron hasta su espalda, la cual arañe, gimiendo.

Edward, oh, mi amor – mordí mi labio, intentando calmar mi placer.

Bella – gruñó embastiendo unas veces más, apretando nuestros pechos. Una fricción se formó contra mis pezones, haciéndome ronronear.

Sus facciones se endurecieron y sus dientes se apretaron. Esas piernas masculinas se volvieron como roca, mientras se vaciaba dentro de mí con fuerza. Su cuerpo cayó jadeante sobre mí, sin llegar a aplastarme. Estuvimos unos minutos en un cómodo silencio, luego habló

Fue lo mejor que paso en mi vida – miró mis ojos, intentando mostrar con ellos que era verdad –. Bella, te amo desde que nos conocimos. Cuando intente decírtelo apareció James y te arrebato. Apareció Tanya y creí que con ella podría olvidarte, pero cuan equivocado estaba.

No lo podía creer, Edward me estaba confesando su amor, a mi!.

Edward – intenté hablar pero no me permitió, tocó mis labios y siguió

Entiendo si no sientes lo mismo, yo quería que lo… - quiso hablar pero ahora lo interrumpí yo

Te amo – murmuró.

Miro mis ojos como si tuviera 2 cabezas, reí por lo bajini -. También siento lo mismo. Con James al principio no pasaba nada, éramos buenos amigos. Cuando informaste a Tanya como tu novia comprendí que no tenia chance, entonces sali con James.

Entonces – comenzó jugando con nuestras manos, entrelazadas, por encima de mi cabeza -, aceptas ser mi novia?.

No necesitas respuesta –guiñé un ojo en su dirección y lo besé. Nos separamos con una sonrisa y recostamos sobre nuestros vientres, mirándonos a los ojos y con las sabanas hasta nuestras cinturas.

Genial, entonces por eso mañana en la noche saldremos a cenar – afirmó colocando sus brazos en mi cintura, sobre la fina tela que me cubría.

Edward, no es necesario – intenté reprochar, pero se acercó y me cortó con un beso.

Deja que consienta a mi novia – me regañó, acomodándose de lado y mirándome con una sonrisa. Estiró su mano y la llevó hasta mi espalda, la cual comenzó a acariciar produciéndome cosquillas.

Me encanta ver tu espalda desnuda – acotó mirándome con deseo. De un momento lo tenía sobre mí, aplastando su pecho contra mi espalda.

Mmm… - gemí al sentir la fricción de mis senos con la sabana –. Hazlo de una vez, Edward, porfavor!.

Que quieres, cariño? – preguntó tanteando, con su erección, mi clítoris. Lo pasó a lo largo de ellos, llenándolo de mi excitación -. Dime, linda.

Que me hagas el amor – rogué, mordiendo mi labio.

Rió contra mi oído, y sin esperarlo, entró en mí. Colocó sus manos a los costados de mi cabeza, para sostenerse e impulsarse. Embastia con pasión, dentro de mí.

Mmm... – gimió Edward besando mi espalda. Giró mi rostro y me besó con salvajismo –. Amo ver tu cara de placer.

Ed – jadeé de placer.

Tomó mi cadera y la elevó un poco, llegando a un nuevo ángulo. Placentero. Una de sus manos se coló sobre mi seno, tocándolo suavemente.

Si, nena – susurró en mi oído.

Mmm… - lloriqueé de placer. Llevé mis manos al respaldo de la cama, sosteniéndome, clavando mis uñas en el.

Ohh – jadeamos mientras llegamos un orgasmo arrasador.

El aire abandonó mis pulmones, arqueándome contra el pecho de Edward. Se apoyó en mi espalda, con la respiración errática. Mis brazos se debilitaron haciéndome caer en el colchón, con el sobre mí. Suspiró en mi oído.

Te amo – me susurró de frente y abrazando mi cintura con posesión.

Te amo – susurré apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Acarició mi cintura con sus manos y tarareo una extraña, pero bonita, nana. El sueño de invadió, y lo acepte gustosa.

**Wow *se abanica con un papel*, sabía que algo iba a pasar entre ellos…**

**Que tal les va en el colegio? Asumo que muchos y muchas ya han empezado, verdad?.**

**Que les pareció este cap? Review?.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, Favs y Follow!**

**Besitos y mordisquitos.**


	5. Nos descubrieron

Lista, preciosa? – preguntó Edward, entrando a nuestro cuarto. Pensaban que dormíamos separados? JA! Me había mudado su cuarto, y era el vestidor. Aunque no solo lo habíamos estrenado con ropa… ustedes me entiendes.

Claro – asentí dándome la última mirada al espejo.

Sonreí, me gustaba. Alisé mi vestido bordo, con finas tiras. Aseguré los zapatos con tacon a mis pies y me colgué la cartera.

No es muy corto? – preguntó Edward, apuntando mi vestido. Lo miré y rodeé los ojos. A penas llegaba 3 dedos por encima de las rodillas.

Como digas, amor – asentí caminando al garaje.

No juegues con fuego – advirtió dándome una nalgada.

Chicos! – nos saludó Esme emocionada.

Hola – besé su mejilla y me fui a sentar. Edward hizo lo mismo y colocó un brazo en mi respaldo. Nadie sospecharía, era normal entre nosotros.

Segura que no lo quieres decir? – preguntó a mi oído, mordiéndolo.

Luego, quiero tantear el terreno antes – expliqué con la respiración entrecortada -. Sabes porque.

Claro – asintió con una sonrisa. Yo, en cambio, estaba por tener una convulsión espontanea.

Ups – fingió Alice que se le caía su tenedor. Algo tomó mi tobillo y tiró de él, hacia debajo de la mesa.

Algo pasa – entrecerró los ojos -, luego hablaremos.

Claro? – pregunté colocándome en el asiento, con la mirada de la familia -. Ayudé a Alice con su chuchillo.

Cierto – intenté no hacer una mueca, por mi patada.

Todo bien? – preguntó mi novio, secreto, acariciando mi hombro. Yo asentí.

Que querrán ordenar? – preguntó un muchacho a mis espaldas. Edward gruñó, yo acaricié su mano.

Tu, nena? – preguntó colocándose al lado de mi rostro. Ya había tomado el pedido de la familia!?

Una pizza de jamón y morrón – dije incomoda -, con un agua por favor.

Claro – me guiñó un ojo. Se giró a Edward, sin expresión –. Tu?

Ñoquis con salsa y un agua – contestó con el ceño fruncido. Que le pasaba, ahora? -. Oh, y otra cosa. Deja de mirarle el escote a mi… amiga.

Ya traerán sus cosas – gruñó el mesero.

Baboso – se quejaron mis hermanos, solo rodeé los ojos.

Calma – susurré en el oído de Edward -, soy tuya.

Ah, si? – preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

Si – asentí mirando sus labios. Por suerte, o eso creo, llego el mesero. Dejó el plato entre medios de nosotros, con una sonrisa divertida. Sus ojos color castaño claro se burlaban de nosotros. Idiota.

Gracias – dije seca, y cualquier sonrisa de su rostro de borró. Se dio media vuelta y se largó bufando.

Buena distracción, hermano – lo felicitó Emmett a Edward -. Hacerte pasar por el novio.

Que!? – tosí, escupiendo el agua.

Cálmate, nena – sonrió Edward -. Emmett bromeaba.

Claro – asentí. Levanté la vista y Alice me miraba con ojos entrecerrados, buscando el porqué de mi reacción.

Con que no me quieres de novio, eh? – jugueteó Edward en mi oído. Di una patada a su pierna y le sonreí -. Auch, nena! Comprendí, tranquila.

Mas te vale – advertí tomando un poco de agua, rápidamente. No quería volver a escupirla.

Ahora vuelvo – le informé a Edward, el asintió.

Cariño – lo llamó Esme, mientras me iba -, ve a preguntar porque tardan tanto con el café y el postre.

Claro! – asintió. Que oportuna, nuestra querida Esme. Reí para mis adentros.

Miren a quien tenemos aquí – sonrió el mesero, parando mi camino.

Si – asentí seca, intentando seguir. Me tomó del brazo y me pegó a la pared.

Mucha prisa? – preguntó acariciando mi cintura. Una ganas de vomitar, tremendas, llegaron a mí. Suspiré y aparté bruscamente sus manos.

Mucha – lo empujé y entré en el baño, con el ceño fruncido.

Abrí el grifo, de agua fría, y coloqué mis manos bajo ella. Un suspiró salió de mis labios. Pas mis manos por mi nuca, apaciguando el calor. Por las caricias de Edward, que hacían estragos en mi, y la estúpida insinuación del rubio ese.

Sabes? – hablaron a mis espaldas, haciéndome saltar del susto. Primero creí que era el idiota del mesero, pero luego me di cuenta que no –. Te ves sexy. Apoyando tus manos en el lavatorio, inclinando un poco tu trasero.

Edward – gemí cuando se pegó a mi espalda, bordeando mis senos -. No… no podemos. Esta tu familia allí.

Está bien – susurró en mis labios. Giró mi rostro y me plantó un beso, excitante y salvaje -, pero en la noche no te salvas. Ándalo sabiendo, nena.

Pase su mano por mi cintura, haciéndome gemir. Él lo aprovechó y adentró su lengua, sin permiso alguna, a mi boca. Comenzó a explorar, sin dejar ningún rincón, para luego enredarla a la mía.

Te espero en la mesa – susurró en mi oído, luego de lamerlo. Guiñó un ojo y desapareció por la puerta.

Mir mi reflejo en el espejo y sonreí. Mi cabello estaba un poco desordenado. Mis labios hinchados y rojos, como mis mejillas. Suspiré y arreglé mi aspecto, o lo que podía.

Tu café se enfrió, pequeña – se apenó Esme-. Puedes ir a pedirle al muchacho que lo caliente…

NO! – negué con un grito. Todos me miraron con una ceja alzada. D un sorbo y hable -. Esta perfecto, gracias.

Que sucedió? – preguntó Edward, con el ceño fruncido.

Nada – le quité importancia. Me miró serio, dándome a entender que cuando estemos solos me volvería a preguntar.

Quieren ir a caminar un poco? – preguntó Carlisle pagando la cuenta, haciendo mella a nuestras protestas.

Claro – asentimos.

A penas salimos una ráfaga de viento nos azotó, y si que era fuerte. Yo acaricié mis brazos.

Toma – Edward se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre mis brazos. Pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me pegó a su pecho. Yo me abracé a su cintura y apoyé mi cabeza en su fuerte pecho.

No tienes frio, verdad? – preguntó sobre mi cabello.

No – negué, apretando su chaqueta a mí. El sonrió y seguimos caminando, detrás de toda la familia.

Creo que entrare a comprar un babydoll rojo, para ti – sugirió Edward, mirando un sex shop -. Y quizá algunas cosas más.

Edward – enterré mi cabeza en su pecho -, ahora… no.

Luego si? – preguntó con una sonrisa. Le pegué en su pecho y me fui junto a Rose, dejándolo solo y con un ataque de risa.

TE LO COMPRARE! – gritó palmeando el hombro de mi hermano. Emmett lo miraba con una sonrisa, si supiese que quería comprarme esa mueca era la última mueca que tendría.

AHORA NO! – le grité de vuelta. Me colgué del brazo de Rose y a lo poco de nos sumó Alice.

Que te quiere comprar? – inquirió Rose, mirando las tiendas.

Emmm… - pensé alguna cosa -. Un cobertor, dice que el mío está muy roto. Pero le he dicho que puedo parcharlo, es fácil.

Claro – asintió, siguiendo con su tarea.

No me lo creo – canturreó Alice, en mi oído -. Algo, de mi excelente intuición, dice que mientes. Y mi hermoso hermanito, también.

No te preocupes – le quité importancia, ocultando mi nerviosismo -, es verdad.

Claro – se soltó y fue caminando, o más bien bailando, hacia los brazos de Jasper. Se movía con una agilidad envidiable, subida a o no tacones.

Me llevo a mi chica, hermanita – tomó a Rose de la cintura y se apartaron, para besarse apasionadamente.

Nos volvemos a encontrar – habló con voz malévola, como caricatura. Yo reí y tomó mi brazo.

Nosotros volveremos – informó Edward, cuando toda la familia se había parado a ver un espectáculo de un muchacho, percusión con botes de basura.

Oh, claro –asintieron todos.

Creo que también es hora de irnos – sugirió Carlisle. Y nuestro plan de besarnos mientras volvíamos se esfumo.

Nos vemos, familia – saludamos con Edward, yendo al coche, a la vuelta del restaurante.

Ha sido bonita la cena y salida – alagué mientras caminábamos al volvo.

Si – asintió parando su paso y abrazando mi cintura -, pero hay algo más bonito.

Mmm… Qué es? – fingí no saber

Tu – susurró sobre mis labios. Nos giró y me dejó contra la puerta del volvo y su pecho.

Atrajo mi cintura a su cuerpo y la presión, haciendo notoria su erección. Llevé mis manos a su cabello y jalé de él, con un jadeo.

LO SABIA! – chillaron a nuestras espaldas. Nosotros nos separamos rápidamente y vimos quien era, Alice.

Joder – gruñimos por lo bajo.

No nos molestaba que la familia lo supiera, al contrario. Pero no lo habíamos dicho, aun, porque sino mis amigas empezarían con sus sermones: Porque no nos lo dijiste? Como no te diste cuenta antes? Y bla bla bla. Además, porque tenía miedo de que la familia no me quiera como novia de Edward, sino como su amiga y ya.

GANE, FAMILIA – les gritó asomándose por la esquina. Toda la gente la miraba rato -. DEJEN EL DINERO EN MI BOLSO, JA!.

Qué coño hiciste, Alice? – pregunté seria, llegando a su lado.

Bueeeeno – tiró su brazo por encima de mis hombros -. Yo intuía que algo pasaba entre ustedes, y… ACERTE!

Me dejaras sorda! – reí tapando mis oídos. Ella me guiñó un ojo y besó mi mejilla, con una sonrisa triunfante.

Entonces… - se rascó la cabeza Jasper – no fingías todas esas muestras de cariño por el mesero?

No – rió Edward, abrazándome a su pecho.

Y yo que lo festejo – se reprendió Emmett.

Hermano! – Se quejó Edward – No es tan malo tenerme como cuñado, no soy un asqueroso como ese.

Pero si un pervertido – susurré contra su pecho, para que solo él lo oiga. Rio, haciéndome vibrar.

Tenía razón – sonrió Esme, a su esposo -. Es mi hijo, lo conozco.

Bueno – murmuré divertida -, al final de enteraron.

Y no hay sermones – agregó -, ni quejas.

Cierto – sonreí y lo besé, con chiflidos de fondo.

**Hola! Estoy mal, porque no tengo reviews? Acaso no les gusta mi novela?**

**Igualmente, gracias, por sus favs y follow.**

**Que les pareció este cap? Bonito o no? Review?**

**Besos y mordisquitos.**


	6. Feliz aniversario, amor

Oh, dios – me quejé entrando al departamento. Colgué mi cartera y fu al cuarto. Guardé los regalos y me tiré sobre la cama.

Fu un día TEDIOSO! Los profesores son cada vez más estrictos e insoportables en la facultad, acababan con mi paciencia.

Tomé ropa cómoda y mi conjunto de ropa interior. El agua caliente cayendo por mi cuerpo era un terapia, una placentera terapia.

_YA LLEGUE, NENA – _gritó Edward, luego de que la puerta de la entrada se cerrara. Sonreí, sería divertido.

YA BAJO – grité de vuelta, peinando mi cabello. Me coloqué la ropa interior y por encima la camiseta y el chándal, verificando que no se viera nada.

Hola – besé sus labios -, como fue?

Tedioso – hizo una mueca tomando un poco de jugo.

Somos 2 – reí buscando la carne, dentro del refrigerador.

Mmm… - ronroneó en mi oído, sentándome sobre la mesada – Podemos arreglarlo, verdad?

Edward – gemí mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo. Recordé, repentinamente, que tenia abajo una sorpresa. Me aparté de pronto, dejándolo confundido -, debo cocinar.

Vale – bufó. Besó mis labios y habló -, iré a ducharme. Me llamas?

Claro -asentí abriendo el horno y adentrando la carne. Cortó unas patatas y las coloque, con crema, en una cacerola a que se cocinen.

Me sentía triste. Creí que recordaría nuestra fecha, una importante. Suspiré y tomé un poco de agua, resignándome.

Creías que me iba a olvidar? – preguntó Edward, parado en el umbral de la cocina. Su cabello estaba mojado, con gotas cayendo hacia su camiseta. Se acercó a mí y me besó, lentamente -. Feliz 5 meses, amor.

Igual para ti – me colgué de su cuello, besándolo. El sonido del horno nos interrumpió, separándonos a regañadientes.

Vino? – alcé una ceja, al ver descorchar.

Hay que festejar – se defendió sirviendo en 2 copas. Me pasó una y guiñó un ojo, en mi dirección.

Por nosotros – sugirió, levantando su copa.

Por nosotros – afirmó chocando las copas y tomando un sorbo.

Delicioso! – alagó comiendo carne – Como tu.

Que chico – reí, con las mejillas encendidas.

Lavo yo – tomó los platos, vacios como las copas, y colocó todo bajo el grifo. Limpié la mesa y barrí la cocina, mientras tanto.

Tengo tu regalo arriba – informó. Me subió a su espalda y nos llevó al cuarto. Me dejó sobre la cama y se sento frente a mi.

Yo también – reí. Espero que no lo haya encontrado…

Tu primero – me alentó, sentándose frente a mí. Rodé los ojos, siempre tan caballeroso. Me estiré para ir al buro y saqué una caja mediana -. Toma.

Bella – susurró con una sonrisa.

Coloqué sobre la cama la caja de cristal y la acarició, suavemente. La abrió y comenzó a sonar su canción preferida, cantada por mí -. Juntos por siempre.

Lo estaremos – sonreí, viendo el grabado el oro. Me tiró a su pecho y me besó, en medio de la risa.

Ahora yo – tomé una caja, debajo de la cama, y la plantó frente a mí.

Es para mí!? – preguntó viendo la gigantesca caja, con los ojos divertidos.

Ábrela – me alentó. La destapé y me encontré con 5 cajas más pequeñas: vista, oído, olfato, gusto y tacto.

Las dejé sobre la cama y abrí la de ''Vista''. Fotos de ambos hacían el contenido. De cundo éramos pequeños, hace unos pocos meses. También cuándo me gradué o mis cumpleaños, pero siempre con él.

Es hermoso – dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Las guardé, con cuidado, y tomé la que decía Oído: _Para que tus viajes sean más amenos, y siempre me recuerdes, _decía la nota. Un pequeño reproductor de música, muy manuable. Vi la lista de canciones y apareció mi preferida -. Tu nana.

No – negó sentándose a mi lado, con una sonrisa –, TU nana. Es tuya, te la obsequié hace años.

Edward! – me tiré a sus brazos chillando. Me separé y vi la otra caja: Olfato.

_On the __floor__ –_leí la frase en Ingles. Levanté una ceja, que quería decir?.

Mensaje secreto – canturreó, apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama.

On the… FLOR! – comprendí. Una flor en el piso!. Me levanté y ojeé en piso. En una punta había un pequeño paquete, envuelto en rojo. Lo tomé y quité el papel, una hermosa rosa roja -. Qué bonita!.

Gusto – me pasó la caja, Edward, estaba pesadita. _Vale por las cenas que quieras, conmigo. _Reí, con quien mas iría? Mir dentro de la caja y un montón de caramelos y bombones la llenaban, delicioso!.

Que rico – relamí mis labios, comiendo un caramelo de fruta. Tom la ultima caja, masticando el caramelo. _Tu animal preferido soy, en que parte de la cocina estoy? -._Animal preferido?.

Cuando lo comprendí corrí escaleras abajo, hacia el refrigerador. Lo abrí y allí estaba, una bonita y tierna pingüinita con pestañas y labial, acompañad de un pingüino hombre.

Te gusto el regalo? – preguntó Edward, cuando subí al cuarto. Dejé el pingüino sobre mi buro.

Mucho – le sonreí -. Tengo otro regalo, pero primero quiero acomodar. No quiero que nada se arruine.

Tom las cajas más pequeñas cajas y las coloqué dentro de la más grande. La cerré y la dejé de lado a mi mesa de luz. Corrí al baño y me quité la ropa, quedándome con la lencería roja. Me coloqué el transparente camisón, rojo. Se abría desde el centro del pecho, y llegaba hasta casi mi trasero.

Vamos – susurré, dándome una última mirada al espejo. Perfeccioné mi labial negro y Sali.

Me gusta lo que veo – se sentó sobre la cama, mirándome con lujuria.

Mejor – ronroneé gateando hasta su lado. Me senté a horcadas de él y me besó, sujetándome de la nuca.

Recordaste el babydool – jade. Me restregué contra su erección, haciéndonos gemir a ambos. Me tomó de las caderas, fuertemente, impidiendo la fricción.

Si – gemí descontrolada. Me lo quitó rápidamente y me dejó con la lencería francesa. Acarició mis labios, haciéndome temblar.

Estas muy sexy – susurró en mi oído.

Bajó sus manos, lentamente, bordeando mis senos. Siguió su recorrido por mis costillas, deteniéndose en mis caderas. Yo daba pequeños gemidos y jadeos.

Me gusta cuando gimes fuerte – me gruñó, apretándome a su erección.

Edward! – gemí al sentir su hombría contra mi centro. Pero, lamentablemente, se alejó rápido, con una sonrisa.

Así me gusta – asintió.

Nos tiró hacia atrás y se colocó sobre mí. Tom mis piernas y las sujetó en su caderas, embistiendo contra mí. Esa fricción deliciosa hacia que enloqueciera, que mis pensamientos pierdan cordura y que mi boca se quede sin habla.

Como me gustan – gruñó Edward acariciando mis senos. Tiró el sostén, por algún lado de la habitación, y metió un pecho a su boca.

Ed – jadeé tirando de su cabello. Me miró de forma perversa. Sacó su lengua y enrolló, contra mi torturado pezón. Lo jaló suavemente, dándole pequeños besos.

Me fascina hacerte perder la cordura – mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Acarició su pecho, sin pelo alguno. Fuerte y ejercitado, como el de un atleta. Sus músculos estaban marcados, y ni hablar de su vientre, una tabla de lavar. Pas mis dedos por ellos, oyendo sus gruñidos.

Bella – jadeó besando mi cuello, dejando chupetones en el.

Ambos jugamos, cariño – le recordé bajando mis manos a su perfecta V. La acaricié y gemí, un poco más abajo y se encontraba esa fuente de placer.

Impaciente? – preguntó Edward.

Cállate, tu estas igual – besé su cuello. Nos giró y me incliné a su boca, sin llegar a besarlo.

Podía ver sus ojos negros, llenos de lujuria y perversión. Pas mi mano por su quijada. Tom mi dedo y lo mordió, suavemente, haciendo esa acción sumamente sensual. Bajó mi cabeza y dio pequeños besos en su mandíbula, mientras me acomodaba sobre su erección "accidentalmente".

Eres traviesa, pequeña – sonrió Edward, acariciando mi espalda.

Aprendí del maestro – susurré contra su pecho. Tom mis caderas y me senté sobre su pecho, en medio.

Estas mojada, nena – gimió roncamente, al sentir mis jugos traspasar la braga. Me moví sobre su pecho, provocando fricción.

Edward – gemí con una mueca de placer. Arqueé mi espalda y me sostuve del respaldo -. No lo soporto más, por favor.

Que quieres? – pregunté arrancándome mi braga – Quieres que hunda en ti? – se quitó su bóxer rápidamente. Me tiró contra el colchón y se puso sobre mi – Que de estocadas contra tu cuerpo y te haga gemir como nadie lo hizo? – Tanteé su erección con mis pliegues, abriéndolos lentamente.

Si! – gemí anudando mis piernas en su cintura, haciéndolo entrar de golpe -. Oh, Edward!.

Si, nena – gruñó en mi oído -. Disfrútalo, porque luego serás mi sumisa.

Mmm… - gemí. De solo pensarlo me hacia mojar, aun mas.

No estuvo bien lo del babydool – negó, entrando fuertemente en mí. Intenté cerrar mis piernas del placer, pero Edward las abrió mas, exponiéndome a él -. Querías que pierda la poca cordura que me quedaba?.

Si – gemí echando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Llevé su mano a mi trasero y lo nalgueé. Mi espalda se arque por la sensación.

Te has ganado un buen par – advirtió. Juntó su frente con la mía y me besó, con pasión.

Sabes cuál es mi fantasía? – susurró en mi oído, con dificultad -. Verte a ti dándote placer. Sobre esta cama, conmigo de espectador.

Edward – gemí.

Llevó una de sus manos a mi botón de nervios y lo acarició, mandando descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

Dentro de poco las cumplirás – besó mi oído. Se sujetó del respaldo de la cama y comenzó a dar estocadas certeras y profundas, con más velocidad.

Mi cuerpo estaba sobre el colchón. Mi cabeza chocaba, con la almohada, por cada embastida de Edward. Todo el departamento estaba en silencio. Se oían nuestras pieles chocar y nuestras exclamaciones de placer, una entrega mutua de amor.

Mi amor – jadeé, tomando su rostro y besándolo. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una batalla, intentando dominar a la otra.

Vamos, Bella – alentó, entrando en mi de manera frenética.

Sentía como mis paredes cada vez se ceñían más a su delicioso miembro. Esa anatomía que me enloquecía de solo verla, y no hablar de tocarla o saborearla. Gruñía en cada entrada y cada salida, haciéndome gemir de placer.

Edward – lamí su cuello. Toqué suavemente mis senos, arrancándome un gemido. Abrí mis palmas y los acaricie, con timidez.

Oh, madre santa – gimió de manera ronca, viendo como me tocaba. Tomó mis manos y las entrelazó con las suyas, para colocarlas sobre mi cabeza. Aplastó su pecho contra el mía, reemplazando mis manos.

Mmm… - ronroneé en su oído, moviéndome con él.

Un típico nudo se alojó en mi vientre, colocándolo tenso. Solté mis manos y las llevé a su varonil espalda. Apreté mis piernas contra su cintura y una descarga de placer llego a mí. Mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, sin poder detenerse.

Edward! – eché un gemido gutural. Clavé mis uñas en sus hombros, para luego pasarlas por toda su espalda.

Oh si, nena – gimió en mi oído. Clavé mis talones en su trasero, haciéndola entrar profundamente. Su mandíbula se tensó en mi hombro, al igual que sus brazos en mi cintura.

Vente, amor – susurré en su oído, acariciando su despeinado cabello.

Bella! – gruñó un mi oído. Se descargó dentro de mí. Un liquido caliente recorrió mi cuerpo, de a chorros. Su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío, con la respiración entrecortada

Insaciable – susurré en su oído. Sentía como su miembro crecía, más y más, dentro de mí -. Ah!

De solo imaginar – explicó parándose. Tomo 2 corbatas y sonrió – tenerte atada en la cama y vendada, a mi merced, me excita. A ti, no?.

Edward – gemí. Anudó mis manos y vendó mis ojos.

Disfrútalo, muñeca – susurró en mi oído. Comenzó besando mi cuello, bajando lentamente.

Oh sí, claro que lo haría.

**Holaa! Como les está yendo en sus cosas? Soy chusmita :D**

**Que les pareció el nuevo cap? Déjenme un reviews para saber ;)**

**Besos y mordisquitos.**


	7. Hace ya

Desperté por un olor a tostadas y café recién hecho como todas las mañanas. Produjo que mi estomago rugiera.

Hace ya 2 años soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, ya que ese es el tiempo desde que salgo con Edward. Hace no mucho habíamos comprado una casa grande, para vivir juntos, dejando nuestros departamentos.

Debe estar rico, verdad? – pregunté abrazando a Edward por la espalda, ya en la cocina. El río entre dientes.

Mas que tu seguro que no – se giró y me besó. Me sentó en la mesa y, una vez ya entre mis piernas, abrazó mi cintura –. Buen día, preciosa.

Buenos días. De qué es eso? – pregunté señalando una especie de mermelada amarillita.

Quieres saber? – preguntó y yo asentí. El miró esa pasta y luego a mí, dos veces. Sonrió, de manera perversa – Bien, tu lo pediste,

Qué?.. – pregunté cuando llenó su boca con una cucharada ella.

Se acercó a mí con paso lento y despreocupado, sensualmente. Tomo mi nuca y estrello sus labios contra los míos, en un beso salvaje y dominante.

Sentía la mermelada pasar entre nuestras bocas, era algún muy excitante. Su lengua recorría toda mi boca, dejando un poco de pasta en cada lugar. Mis manos volaron a su cabello, tirándolo suavemente.

Edward – gemí, apegando a su cuerpo. Apreté mis piernas a su cintura, sintiendo su erección. Mi cuerpo se debilito por el placer, gimiendo por el roce de nuestros sexos.

Nos separamos, con las respiraciones entrecortadas. Mi cuerpo estaba caliente por el beso. Agite su camisa, produciendo un delicioso viento.

Recuerdas la primera vez que lo hice? – pregunté una sonrisa, chupando la cuchara. Yo mordí mi labio y asentí.

Pero no creo que estén tan caliente como hace 2 años – lo desafié, entrecerrando los ojos.

El me miro burlón, con una sonrisa malvada. De un ágil movimiento se sentó, conmigo a horcadas.

Segura? – pregunté, apretando mis caderas contra su, notoria y deliciosa, erección. Yo gemí, en forma de rendición.

Estas igual de caliente – jadeé en su oído -. Aun mas.

Así me gusta – me dio una nalgada. Quise pararme pero me lo impidió -. Oh, no. No te levantaras. Desayunaras así, pasa por desafiarme.

Mmm… - medio gemí, tomando mi café. Me miró y guiñó un ojo.

El desayuno paso, extrañamente, sin insinuaciones sexuales, mas en la posición que estábamos.

Debemos cambiarnos – susurré contra su hombro desnudo, besándolo lentamente.

Ambos colocamos las cosas, rápidamente, dentro del lavavajillas y lavé mis manos. Edward se posó detrás de mí haciendo lo mismo.

Iré a cambiarme – murmuré ida por su cercanía.

Te ayudo? – pregunté, besando mi cuello con lentitud.

Amor, quiero ponerme la ropa no sacármela, si? – besé sus labios y corrí al cuarto, aun atontada.

Agité mi cabeza y busqué mi ropa, luego de haberme dado una reconfortante ducha.

Me imagino que no iras así, verdad? – pregunto Edward, saliendo, ahora el, del baño.

Fijé mi vista en el espejo y comprendí. Tenía mi vestido beige sin cerrar en la espalda. Yo reí y negué.

Te estaba esperando, cielo – me coloqué de espaldas a él, dándole a entender mi intención.

Mmm… - subió el cierre lentamente, acariciando mi espalda. Besó donde terminaba el cierre y se giro para vestirse.

Yo mordí mi labio, mientras colocaba sombra marrón en mis parpados. Mire por el espejo y lo vi, como dios lo trajo al mundo. Me miraba con una sonrisa burlona, mientras se colocaba su camisa.

Algo que te guste, preciosa? – preguntó acercándose a mí, sin bóxer aun.

Emm… no – negué, colocándome mascaras de rímel, abrumada.

No lo creo – se pegó a mi cuerpo, chocando su reciente erección a mi trasero -. Tienes idea con que tendré que bajarla?.

Hielo – chillé guardando el maquillaje en mi cartera. La tomé, junto a mis zapatos y chaqueta.

Bajé corriendo al living, sabiendo que si me quedaba no llegaríamos al trabajo.

Me calcé los zapatos bordo y me abroché la chaqueta de igual color. Peiné mi cabello caoba y lo espere paciente, apoyada en la pared de la entrada.

Vamos, cariño – dijo tomándome de la cintura. Colgué mi cartera en mi hombro y fuimos al volvo.

Cielo – llame su atención –, esta semana Angie quiere que valla a su casa, y preguntaba si querías acompañarme. Nos vimos, si recuerdas, hace 2 años, antes de que se vallan a Italia. Ya han vuelto y nos quieren ver.

Por supuesto, pero no le molestara? – preguntó acariciando mi mano por sobre la manija de cambios.

Claro que no! – Negué, abrazando su cintura –, además ellos mismo te invitaron.

Buenos días, Isabella. Hola, Eddy – salud la Laurent _Zorra_ Mallory, mostrando sus pechos operados.

No son buenos ya – canturreé, entrando a mi oficina.

Colgué mis cosas y pase por una puerta interna a la de Edward. Si, Edward había exigido que este en el mismo piso y a su lado, un tanto protector.

Eres mala cuando quieres, eh – bromeó me apunto con el dedo, en broma.

Que se supone que haga? Si casi se te tira ahí mismo delante de tu NOVIA! – fruncí el ceño.

Se acerco a mí y me abrazo por detrás. Yo acaricie sus brazos, aun enfadada.

Ah, se pone celosita, Señorita Swan? – alzó una ceja, besándome castamente.

Era una perfecta burbuja, nuestra perfecta burbuja. Pero en todo cuento esta la mala de la película:

_Isabella y Edward, los Señores Swan y Cullen los necesitan en su oficina ahora – _nos interrumpió la voz nasal de Laurent.

Ambos reímos, y nos separamos. Se quitó la chaqueta y enrolló su camisa hasta los hombros. Me abrazó por la cintura y bajamos hacia el piso 7.

Llegamos, para que nos necesitaban? – pregunté una vez en la oficina. Ambos nos sentamos frente a ellos.

Bien, chicos – empezó mi padre –, estábamos pensando, con Carlisle, en el año próximo dejar de trabajar.

Oh, pero porque? – inquirí extrañada por su, repentina y apresurada, decisión.

Queremos pasar más tiempo con nuestros hijos, nietos y esposas, cielo – respondió Carlisle –. Hace mucho que estamos en la empresa.

Cierto – acordamos Edward y yo. Carlisle asintió, dándonos la razón.

Y por eso, queremos que cuando dejemos de trabajar ustedes tomen el puesto – finalizó Charlie con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto – respondimos ambos emocionados.

Sabemos que harán un buen trabajo – alentó mi padre guiñándonos un ojo -. Los entrenaron los mejores.

Creídos? – bromeé, haciendo reír a mi padre y suegro.

Eso solo chicos, ya pueden seguir con lo suyo – alentó Charlie, sonriendo.

Asentimos y salimos hacia el elevador. Llamé a este y mientras esperaba, Edward me acorraló contra el tablero, mirándome pícaramente.

Ah, chicos, me olvide de decir… - habló Carlisle e hizo una sonrisita cómplice al vernos besarnos –. Dejen, le digo a Laurent que les informe.

Claro – reímos, mientras subíamos al elevador.

Tengo una idea – sugerí, mientras le daba unos contratos para leer –, hoy te invito YO a almorzar.

Por supuesto – asintió, abrazando mi cintura contra su costando. Acaricié su cabello mientras leía.

Tomé mi computador y leí unos emails, mientras lo esperaba. Unas propuestas por aquí, ayudas por allí, lo típico. Cuando, por fin, terminé de responder y leer todo, la apagué. La dejé dentro del cajón de mi oficina, cerrándolo con llave.

Okey, termino de acomodar todo y nos vamos – se asomó, Edward, por la puerta.

Yo asentí, colgando mi cartera en mi hombro.

La chaqueta – recordó Edward entrando a mi oficina. Yo negué con una sonrisa y la tome en una mano.

Y bien, cariño, a donde iremos a almorzar? – preguntó mientras íbamos al coche, en el garaje.

No te lo diré – y le arrebaté las llaves –. Manejare yo, por cierto.

Emmm, Bella… pero – intento hablarme pero lo calle de un beso.

NADA de peros, cariño– me abroché el cinturón –. Entra, no quiero almorzar sola, eh.

Hola?_ –_pregunté colocando en manos libre. Deje el celular sobre un sostenedor y baje la música.

_Hola, Bells – _saludó Emmett con un tono extraño, estaba comiendo algo_ –. Estamos todos reunidos en casa de Esme, quieren venir?._

Claro, ya vamos – giré en U.

Edward me reprendió, por el movimiento brusco. Yo acaricié su cabello, mientras aceleraba por la carretera.

Calma, mi amor – lo tranquilicé, mientras aparcaba el coche.

Bella, dios! Quieres matarnos? – reprochó Edward mientras bajábamos del auto. Me abrazó por los hombros, negando.

Deja de quejarte, Cullen – rodé los ojos, divertida. Besé sus labios y toqué el timbre.

**Ho- hola! Creo que nuestra Bella le gusta la velocidad, verdad? Jajajaja.**

**Como están? Yo, sentada xd. No, en verdad, estoy resfriada . Maldito aire acondicionado… todo por culpa de mi novio! Ahora que se ate a las consecuencias por tener EL calor jajaja.**

**Que les pareció el nuevo cap? Merece un review?**

**Por cierto, GRACIAS por todas sus Favs, Follow y reviews. Me encanta, eso quiere decir, creo yo, que a la gente le gusta mis novelas.**

**Besos y mordisquitos.**


	8. Quien lo busca?

Ey, hombre, para. Tampoco mi hermana los mataría - exclamó Emmett riendo al contarles lo sucedido en el coche.

Además – interferí – solo iba a 100, que es menos a la velocidad que íbamos ese verano cuando terminamos el colegio. O quieres que te lo recuerde?.

Bells, cariño, porque no te callas, si? – negó con una sonrisa.

Como que paso ese verano? – preguntó una Esme algo enojada, mejor dicho simulándolo estarlo.

Veras, cuando terminamos el colegio fue. Íbamos a ir todos de vacaciones a no sé dónde. Bueno, en cuestión, yo fui en el auto con Edward e iba a unos… - pero me callé por unos labios que identificaba muy bien. Sonreí sobre su boca y reí.

Bien la dejaremos ahí, eh – dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

Chicos, como hoy cumplimos dos años con Bella – enroscó sus brazos en mi cintura –. Queremos que vengan a cenar y festejen con nosotros.

Si! – gritaron todos emocionados.

Bien – dije levantándome –. Hoy a las 7 p.m en casa.

A comer – nos informó Esme. Emmett corrió y se sentó, entregando su plato.

Como comes – me quejé al ver a Emmett servirse el tercer plato frente a mi.

Prefiero eso antes de ser anémica, y no por estrés. Por no comer – se defendió. Le dí una patada por debajo de la mesa y se quejó -. Bella!

Cállate! – gruñí enroscando los fideos en mi tenedor. Ví a Edward observarme con una ceja alzada y serio.

Fue hace mucho, vale? – me defendí. Pero se notaba que esa respuesta no le bastaba demasiado. Emmett buchón!.

Adiós, chicos – nos saludó la familia–. Edward deja de mirar a Bella como un bobo o chocaran.

Una vez en casa, luego de comprar las cosas para preparar la cena, nos pusimos manos a la obra. Mientras Edward hacia un flan casero yo preparaba una lasaña con carne, verduras, queso y jamón.

Estoy exhausto – exclamó Edward tirándose a mi lado de la cama.

Que te quejas? Hiciste el postre nada más – reproché con un puchero.

Sí. Aunque veo uno mejor aquí - se acercó a mis labios, con una sonrisa. Miro mis ojos y demostraban lujuria y excitación.

Paso una de sus piernas por sobre mi cintura, acercándose a su erección. Tomo mi nuca con una sus manos y la atrajo a su rostro, para juntar mis labios con los de el. Un beso demandante y salvaje. Mmm…

Amor, debemos vestirnos – le recordé acariciando su pecho desnudo.

Imaginaran lo que habrá pasado entre estas cuatro paredes. ..

Miré mi reloj de muñeca y solo faltaba 1 hora! -. Al baño de abajo o duermes en el sofá.

Entré en la ducha y a los pocos minutos sali, con mi cuerpo untado en crema y con ropa interior roja de encaje.

Te ayudo a abrochar el botón? – me ronroneó Edward al oído. Quitó mis manos del botón del pantalón amarillo pastel y lo abrochó el mismo. Subió el cierre y besó mi cadera.

Edward – me quejé en un gemido. El río contra el hueso de mi cadera y se levantó.

Yo suspiré. Si seguía no podría cambiarme.

Agité mi cabeza y me enfundé una camisa roja de raso. La coloqué dentro de mi pantalón y me monté en los tacones rojos.

Iré a desmoldar el flan, mi amor – informó. Se terminó de colocar la camisa azul y se fue, no sin antes darme un beso.

Yo delineé mis ojos, aun embobada por Edward. Sonreí en el espejo y arqueé mis pestañas, le coloqué mascaras de rímel y un labial rojo sangre en mi boca.

Ayúdame a poner la mesa. Puedes, bebe? – ya nos encontrábamos vestidos y listos. Le pasé los utensilios y los colocó tranquilamente.

Llegaron – informó Edward sacando la lasaña del horno. Tomé las llave y fui a abrirles.

Bella! – Gritó una vocecita estrellándose contra mí, haciéndome tambalear – Hola, Tia.

Hola, cariño – saludé levantándola –. Eres fuertecita como tu padre, casi me haces caer.

Siii! Con papi _jugamus_ a la lucha – Molly era la hija de Emmett y Rose, una niña muy inteligente y a su corta edad. Sabía hablar bastante bien, pero los niños siempre tienden a equivocarse a veces.

Me miró curiosa con sus ojos celestes, cortesía de su madre. Quitó su cabello de su cara color carbón, parte de su padre, y dejo a la vista su rostro aniñado y con hoyuelos en su sonrisa–. Que _itistes_ de comer?.

Ed me ayudo – al buscarlo con la mirada estaba hablando con los chicos. Me sonrió y articuló un _Te Amo_. Por lo que le respondí un: _Yo también - _ El hizo el postre y yo hice lasaña.

Que rico! Te puedo_ ayudad _a servir? – preguntó tímida jugando con mi cabello mojado.

Por supuesto, cielo. Vamos – la bajé y fuimos a la cocina tomadas de la mano –. Pásame los platos, cariño

_Tuma – _dijo tendiéndomelos. Fue hasta afuera y grito: - A LA MESAAA!.

Y los chicos? – pregunté al no verlos sentados. Dejee los platos en cada lugar.

En el jardín – explicó Rose sentando a su hija a su lado.

A comer – hablé. Pero al no notarme coloque 2 dedos en mis labios y silbé. Mis hermanos se giraron y me miraron con una ceja levantada -. A comer!

Wow, esta riquísimo – dijo Emmett devorándose la lasaña –. Hay más?.

Si, dame – le quité el plato y fui a servirle más –. Toma, come hombrecito.

Ya vemos que detrás de la Señorita Swan – comenzó Jasper con una risa –, se encuentra un muchacho.

Gracioso, Jasper. Pero ustedes me lo enseñaron – dije defendiendo mi persona –. Además, soy mujer.

Eso es cierto – bromeó Edward, por lo que se ganó un gruñido de mis hermanos. Me uso como escudo por si acaso, colocándome frente a el

No comes mas, cariño? – preguntó Edward al ver que deje la mitad de la porción. Negué. Estaba por reprochar pero la campana me salvó, digo el timbre. Me levanté y fui a ver quién era.

Busco a Edward – dijo una señora con mirada despectiva y algo detrás de sus piernas.

**Que les pareció este cap a mis lectores? Merece un review? Un Follow? Un Favorite? Ojala si :D.**

**Tengo la duda de quién era la que busca a Edward! Yo chismorreé un poquito, pregunté por aquí y allá, y me dieron unos datos ;) Pero como soy malita las voy a dejar con la duda.**

**Besos y mordisquitos.**


	9. Aniversario y nuevo integrante

Mmm… Buenas noches. Para que lo buscaba? – pregunté incomoda por su mirada. Era una gélida, fría, sin sentimiento, pero con un rencor palpable.

Es el padre de este mocoso – tironeó bruscamente del pequeño y cayó a mis pies.

Estas bien, cariño? – me hinqué a a su lado y asintió miedoso. Estiró sus brazos a mí y lo cargué con cuidado –. EDWARD, VEN PORFAVOR.

Que sucede, Bella? – preguntó y al ver la señora me miro confusa –. Buenas noches, quien es?.

Mira, muchacho. Vine para hacer esto rápido – exhaló con furia -. Ese mocoso, detrás de esta señorita, es tu hijo. El hijo de Jane y tu. Murió cuando la dio a luz y la estuve cuidando hasta hoy. Ya no lo soporto y vengo a dártelo para que te hagas cargo – explicó dándole brutalmente la mochila del niño -. Ahora, ténganlo ustedes y a mí no me busquen! – y sin más desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ambos estábamos petrificados. Todo había sido muy brusco y rápido. Por suerte unos sollozos nos sacaron de nuestra burbuja.

Oh, calma, cielo. Todo estará bien – acaricié su cabello unos minutos y se lo entregué a Edward -. Ahora vengo.

Que sucedió, Bella? – preguntó Jasper intentando ver hacia la puerta.

Chicos es algo raro aun. Puede que Edward tenga un hijo. Así que, si no les molesta, les pido que se retiren. Nosotros los llamaremos para que vengan a almorzar, o cenar, y les aclarara todo, si? – pedí, intentando de no sonar grosera.

Claro. Hasta mañana – aceptaron todos y se despidieron de mi y luego de Edward con el pequeño.

Son iguales – murmuró Rose yéndose al verlos juntos.

Bien. Ahora que estamos solos empecemos a hablar, si? –sugerí acariciando la cabellera cobriza del niño –. Nos explicarías quien eres, cielito?.

Si – tomó aire y comenzó – Mi nombre es Braian Matt y tengo 5 años. Mi mama era Jane, pero mi abuela me dijo que murió cuando me tuvo. Hoy mi abuelita dijo que volvería con mi papa

Braian – Edward frunció el ceño. Estaba intentando decir algo, pero no sabía cómo -, tu abuela… te ha hecho algo?.

Me pegaba – murmuro casi inaudible. Edward maldijo por lo bajo y apretó al niño contra su pecho.

Edward, no creo que haya necesidad de hacer un A.D.N, son idénticos – y era verdad. Ambos con pelo cobrizo y rebelde y esos orbes verdes hermosos. Las mismas facciones y gestos.

El niño se encontraba frente al televisión viendo su programa favorito mientras cenada unos nuggets de pollo con patatas que le había hecho minutos antes.

Lose, cariño. Pero quiero sacarme de dudas igualmente – masajeó sus sienes en signo de agotamiento.

Ve al cuarto – pedí -. Iré y preparare el baño.

Claro – se levantó y fue hasta el niño. Besó su cabeza y se dirigió a nuestro cuarto.

Cariño – me giré al niño y me miró con sus ojitos verdes–, te llevare a tu cuarto y mañana iremos al doctor, si?.

Bueno, señorita – se levantó tímidamente y llegó a mi lado.

Llámame Bella, cielo – lo tomé en brazos y se aferró a mi cuello.

Cuando estábamos en su cuarto ya estaba semi dormido. Le coloqué una camisa de Edward, ya que no teníamos un pijama para él, y lo arrope.

Te adelantaste – sonreí al verlo dentro de la tina, con su cabello mojado y espuma en el.

Debía – dijo con los ojos cerrados. Me senté en una butaca detrás de él y comencé a masajear su cabello.

No te duermas! – reí al verlo cabecear 2 veces. Abrió los ojos y me sonrió. Negué divertida y tomé una toalla -. Sécate, amor. Te espero fuera.

Claro - besó mis labios y salí.

Me coloqué mi camisón negro hasta medio muslo y me arropé en la cama. Aunque iba a ser en vano.

Feliz aniversario – susurró Edward abrazándome por la espalda.

Feliz aniversario, para ti también - me giré entre sus brazos y lo bese lentamente.

Te amo – suspiró contra mi rostro.

Pasó sus brazos por mi cintura, bajo el cobertor, y me pegó a sus caderas.

Suspiré de placer. Bien sabía que no íbamos a dormir, y mucho menos, en nuestro aniversario. Mordí labio y me arrepentí al instante.

Sabes qué efecto tienes en mi – susurró en mi oído -. Deja de morder tu labio!.

Mmm… - gemí cuando me pegó en el trasero con su palma. Fue un ruido sordo y una descarga eléctrica, llena de excitación, por mi cuerpo.

Si – afirmó con voz ronca.

Subió medio cuerpo sobre mí, dejándome aprisionada entre él y la cama. Sonrió en medio de la penumbra y se arrojó a mis labios.

Sentía su lengua invadir mi boca, sin permiso alguno. Tomó mi cabello en su mano y lo tiró hacia adelante, pegándome a su rostro. Esa acción me excitó de sobremanera, y lo notó por mi gemido.

Le gusta lo duro, señorita Swan? – inquirió con la voz entrecortada.

Yo asentí. No tenía voz para las palabras.

Le gusta que la ate a la cama? – se subió encima de mi caderas, acariciando mi torso – Que la penetre fuerte y la haga gemir como una loca?.

Edward – gemí. No tenía idea el efecto que tenían sus palabras, hasta que sentí que tenia, literalmente, una piscina entre mis piernas.

Edward, no lo hagas – lloriqueé. Sabía muy bien su juego: Excitarme de una manera imaginable y hacerme correr de una estocada.

Que no quieres? – preguntó pícaro en mi oído.

Lo que haces siempre! – me quejé. Sonrió contra mi hombro y de un movimiento me quitó el camisón.

Con ayuda de mis pies y piernas fui bajando su pantalón de chándal que utilizaba para dormir. Acaricié su pecho fuerte y gemí. No podía creer como no teníamos sexo en medio de la noche al sentir su pecho contra mí, TODAS las noches. Entonces lo recordé: me dejaba exhausta luego de los 3 orgasmos, como mínimo.

Porque no puedo excitarte? – se agachó hasta mis rodillas y las acarició – Y luego hacerte mía de manera salvaje, produciéndote los mejores orgasmos de tu vida.

AH! – gemí contra mi brazo. Lo mordí y arqueé mi espalda.

Te gusta, mi amor? – río contra mi pecho derecho. Sopló mi pezón y lo mordió tiernamente.

Edward – jadeé.

Quieres que te haga correr con mi boca? – su voz arrojaba sensualidad. Yo solo podía asentir, aturdida por las sensaciones.

Como lo voy a disfrutar. Tú también – prometió.

Se colocó a horcadas sobre mí, pasó sus manos por debajo de mi cuerpo y lo arqueo. Bajó su rostro y sonrió contra mi piel, para luego tirarse a mis senos.

Oh, dios – gemí.

Ahora no sabía se me arrepentía de haber aceptado. Era demasiado placer, tanto que llegaba al punto de ser doloroso. Doloroso al ser tan lento.

No grites mucho, princesa – me recordó contra mi pezón -. Ya no estamos solos en casa.

Ohmm… - asentí ida.

Sentía sus labios suaves acariciar con delicadeza mi pezón. Como si lo acariciara, con ternura y pasión.

Oh, Edward – levanté mí vientre, chocando contra la erección de él. Otro latigazo, muy fuerte, se dirigió a mi sexo. Mi pobre centro dentro de poco explotaría, no soportaría mucho placer.

Alejó su boca y su cuerpo de mi. Se levantó y fue al armario. QUE DEMONIOS HACIA!? ME IBA A DEJAR ASI DE EXCITADA?

Bajee mis manos, las cuales rozaron mis senos, haciéndome gemir. Mordí mi labio. Abrí mis manos y las pase suavemente por mis pezones sensibles.

Que excitante esta imagen – gimió Edward. Lo miré y seguí con mi labor.

Respira profundamente – ordenó mientras se colocaba entre mis piernas. Arrancó mis bragas y sonrió -. Ahora deja de respirar hasta que tengas tu orgasmo.

No comprendía que era esto, pero sabía que me gustaría.

Hice todo lo que me indico y apreté mis pezones, dándome por culminada. Mi cuerpo se agito y respiré profundamente. Edward metió 2 dedos en mi interior, de forma brusca, y me sentí desfallecer.

AHH! – grite de placer. Edward se tiro a mis labios, acallando mis gemidos.

Sentía mi cuerpo convulsionar de forma brusca. Tiré de su cabello, intentando aplacar mi placer. En medio de mi abismo sentí mis manos anudarse… Que!?

Abrí mis ojos y lo vi a Edward sonreír pervertidamente. Mostró mis muñecas, anudadas con unas esposas negras de cuero. Nos giró y quede sobre él, con mis manos en la espalda.

Tendré que castigarte por ese tatuaje en el hueso de tu cintura, eh – tanteó mi entrada con su hombría.

Es una E, de Edward – gemí cuando se hundió en mi de una estocada.

Tendré un poco de piedad – gimió roncamente.

Intenté acariciar su pecho pero no pude: las esposas. El sonrió al ver mi intención y me guiñó un ojo, dándome una nalgada.

Me encanta verte a mi merced – jadeó entrada de manera rápida en mi cavidad.

Sentía un placer exuberante palpitar en mi sexo, algo irreal. Mordía mi labio, intentando acallar mis gemidos. Bajee mis caderas y las encontré con las de él, produciendo un choque sordo.

Isabella – gruñó. Me tomó las caderas y comenzó a embastir de forma brusca contra mí.

EDWARD! – grité de placer.

Mi cuerpo colapsó y cayó sobre el de él. Mi respiración era agitada por el reciente orgasmo. Sentía como embastia aun contra mí.

Bella! – jadeó de forma gutural.

Hundió sus dedos en mi cadera y se vació dentro de mí. Su ser se derramó de a chorros contra mí, haciéndome ronronear en el hueco de su cuello.

Me gusta estar atada – murmuré contra su cuello.

Lo tendré en cuenta – río contra mi cabello. Sentí su erección crecer dentro mío y gemí -. Ahora, sabiendo que te gusta el sexo duro, dejaras que te haga el amor de forma dulce de todas formas?

Siempre – levanté mi rostro y lo besé.

Se colocó sobre mi y desató las esposas. Besó los lugares en donde estuvieron con delicadeza, sin prisa.

Te amo – susurré cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de mí. Suspiré y bese sus cabellos. El sonrió contra mi cuello y dejo un beso en el.

Yo también, o aun mas – afirmó. Levantó su rostro y besó mis labios, sin dejar de moverse de manera lenta en mí.

Qué manera de celebrar un aniversario. Mmm… Me inspire en la dominación y sumisión. Lindas charlas, e ideas, que tengo con mi mejor amigo jajaja. Que mi novio no se entere…

**Que les pareció el cap? Review?**

**Gracias por sus Follow, Favs y Reviews(las cuales espero ver mas).**

**Besos y Mordisquitos ;).**


	10. Positivo

No te dolerá, Braian. Quédate tranquilo – intente calmarlo.

Dejé todas las bolsas, con la ropa que le habíamos comprado, sobre el suelo y me senté a su lado. Acaricié su cabello y río por las cosquillas

Bien. Ya esta – informó la enfermera y la boca de Brai se formó como una O. La mujer de media edad río y le entregó un caramelo–. Para esta tarde lo tendremos listo. Los llamaremos para que los retiren.

Edward apareció por el pasillo, con una gasa en su brazo, y se colocó junto al niño. Acarició su cuello y le guiñó un ojo.

Gracias – agradeció mi novio, tomándome de la cintura. Agarré en brazos al niño y se aferró a mi cuerpo como koala.

Edward! – lo llamó emocionado – No me dolió nada, de verdad!

Eso es sensacional, campeón. – revolvió su melena cobriza, haciéndolo reír.

Llegamos al tercer piso y comenzamos a caminar hasta el patio de comidas. Braian se removió entre mis brazos y corrió hacia _Red: _Una tienda de comida rápida, ambientada con payasos.

Ansioso? – reí por su efusividad. Lo tomé en brazos y me coloqué en la fila.

Iré a dejar las cosas en la mesa – besó mis labios y se fue.

Yo me giré al niño y tenía su rostro escondido en mi pecho. Acaricié su cabello, creyendo que estaba cansado. Cuando oí un pequeño quejido comprendí que pasaba algo más

Que querrás comer, cielo? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido. El levantó su carita y me miró.

Una hamburguesa con papas y refresco – murmuró con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

Que sucede? – vi como una lagrimita se escapaba de su ojo directo a mi hombro. Eso partió mi corazón en 2.

Si no soy hijode Edward… me llevaran al reformatorio? – preguntó temeroso y con los ojos llorosos. Escondió su cara, nuevamente, en mi cuello y unas lágrimas mas escaparon.

Por supuesto que no, cariño – respondió una aterciopelada voz detrás de mí –. Seas o no mi hijo te voy a adoptar, y con Bella te criaremos.

Enserio? – asomó su carita al igual que una sonrisa torcida, igual a la de Edward.

Por supuesto – respondió y nos abrazó a ambos –. Bien ahora compremos la comida que muero de hambre.

Sí! – chilló el pequeño y comenzó a saltar sobre mis brazos feliz.

Muchas gracias - tomé la bandeja con nuestros combos de hamburguesas y me dejé guiar por Braian y Edward.

SI! –grito cuando le entregué su comida. Tomó su hamburguesa y la comenzó comer ansioso.

Miré a Edward, sonriente, y él me miró del mismo modo. Apretó mi rodilla y acaricié su mano, con un guiño de ojo.

Puedo ir a jugar? – saltó en su silla, mirando detrás de mí. Me giré y vi a una pequeña de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. Le sonreí al pequeño y se sonrojó, dándose cuenta que noté el porqué de ir.

Comiste todo? – preguntó Edward. El pequeño le mostró el cartón de las patatas y el de la hamburguesa, vacios -. Muy bien. Ve a jugar, pequeño.

Creo que ya se empieza a enamorar – reí. Negué con la cabeza y miré a Edward.

El sonrió y lo vio, jugar con su amiga. Braian miró hacia nosotros y saludó. Avril se sonrojó y saludó tímidamente.

Serás buen padre, Edward – lo distraje de sus pensamientos. Se giró y me miró con ternura.

Y tu buena madre – me levantó en vilo y sentó sobre su regazo -. Es niño hermoso y espectacular.

Si, lo es – vi como la niña le besaba la mejilla y Braian le tomaba la mano con una sonrisa –. Ya es un rompe corazones.

Si. Igual que su padre – dijo con superioridad.

Mmm… mi Cullen se hace el superado?

Te deberé bajar el ego, amor – acaricié su mejilla con una sonrisa malvada–. Una semana de abstinencia está bien, verdad?.

NO! – dijo desesperado –. No soy rompe corazones. Ire por helados, si?.

Claro – me levanté, con intención de tirar los cartones, pero me vi nuevamente en sus piernas.

Un beso? – preguntó con un puchero.

Mmm… 2 – accedí. Besé sus labios castamente y me levanté, dejándolo libre.

Adiós, Avril– saludó el pequeño, con la mano, a pocos metros de mí. Le sonreí y besó mi mejilla

Una amiga, cielo? – pregunté con una sonrisa, fingiendo que no había escuchado antes.

Si. Se llama Avril– tomé su chaqueta y se la coloqué. Cogí mi cartera y colgué mi chaqueta en la cartera.

Vengan. Los esperan los helados… – ambos nos miramos y corrimos hacia él, agitando nuestros brazos, ganándonos miradas divertidas.

Mío – le quité el cucurucho de chocolate a Edward. El sonrió y me miró divertido. Le saqué la lengua, llena de chocolate, y se carcajeó.

No sé quién es el pequeño ahora – entrecerré los ojos y me acerqué a su oído.

Entonces que una MUJER te de lo que todas las noches hacemos, ya que soy una pequeña – me encogí de hombros, amenazándolo.

Eres todo una mujer, con actitud de pequeña – corrigió besándole los labios. Yo reí y acaricié su cabello.

Estuvo rico – exclamó Braian luego de terminar su cucurucho. Sobó su pancita, sonriente.

Disculpen – agarré mi celular que sonaba y atendí. Me alejé unos metros y atendí.

_Buenas tardes, Señorita Swan? – _preguntaron por el otro lado.

Ella habla, quien es?_ – _pregunté ahora yo.

_Los resultados del A.D.N están listos. Pueden pasar a retirarlos – _explicaron a mi pregunta.

Oh, muchas gracias. Ya iremos_ – _contesté agradecida.

_Muy bien hasta entonces – _y colgaron.

Una vez de nuevo en la mesa Edward me miraba para que dijera quien era y Brai jugaba con su cuchara, divertido.

Era de la clínica. Los resultados están listos – informe y vi al pequeño tensarse.

Braian – lo llamó Edward –, seas o no mi hijo te adoptare.

Si – se abrazó al cuerpo de Edward, parado en su asiento. Edward sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

Tomé las bolsas entre mis manos y me colgué la cartera. Edward me tomó de la cintura, mientras que sujetaba al pequeño contra su pecho. Lo sentó en el asiento trasero y yo dejé las bolsas en el maletero.

Buenas tardes. Vengo por el A.D.N en nombre Edward Cullen – pedí y me lo entregaron con una sonrisa –. Gracias.

Vamos a casa a abrirlo, mejor – sugirió Edward saliendo del hospital con el niño de su mano.

Arrancó y el coche estuvo en silencio. Yo chasqueé de forma negativa. Coloque un CD de música. Edward sonrió y acarició mi rodilla.

Merendamos primero, si? – Pregunté entrando a la casa – Y veamos televisión.

Subí rápidamente al cuarto y dejé las bolsas en el cuarto de Braian, ya que todo era ropa y juguetes de él.

Pase por nuestro cuarto. Me quite el sweater negro y los zapatos. Me coloque una bailarinas de raso, que usaba para estar en la casa, y baje contenta a la cocina.

Te ayudo? – preguntó Edward desde el sofá. Yo negué y entre en la cocina.

Preparé una leche chocolatada y 2 cafes. En un tazón coloqué galletas surtidas y lo montee en una bandeja.

No comes, tu? – preguntó Edward acariciando mi cintura. Me senté en el brazo del sofá y peiné su melena.

No, amor. No tengo hambre – respondí encogiéndome de hombros y me miró serio. Tomé un sorbo de café, intentando reprimir la risa.

Termine – informó Braian. Dejó su taza de lado y tomó una galleta de chocolate.

Yo igual – lo siguió Edward.

Bien… lo abrirán? – pregunté mostrándolo.

No – respondieron ambos y Edward prosiguió –. Ábrelo tu.

Ven, Brai – lo llamó Edward, sentándolo en sus piernas.

Bien – lo abrí lentamente y tomé el papel entre mis manos.

Comencé a leerlo hasta toparme con el resultado…

Y bien? – insistieron ambos.

Si! – chillé emocionada.

Los observé con el ceño fruncido. Rodé los ojos. Fui por detrás de Edward y lo empujé cerca de su hijo, ya que ninguno hacia nada.

Papa – dijo en un susurro y lo abrazo –, te quiero.

Yo… yo también, pequeño – lo abrazó a su pecho con amor.

El niño poco a poco comenzó a cerrar sus ojos. Edward cantaba una nana muy bonita mientras tanto, la nana que me había dedicado a mí. Lo cargó y lo llevó hasta el cuarto.

Estoy feliz, sabes? – habló mientras nos recostábamos en la cama –. Nunca había soñado con un hijo pero, ahora que lo tengo, es lo más feliz de mundo.

Un hijo nunca puede ser malo – me apoyé en el respaldo de la cama y acaricié su cabello -. Lo inscribirás al preescolar?.

Por supuesto. Iremos a inscribirlo – afirmó jugando con nuestros dedos entrelazados -. Sera mañana, en la hora del almuerzo.

Está bien – asentí. Bese sus labios y apague la luz.

Lo sentí removerse a mi lado. Creí que estaba acomodándose, pero cuando equivocada estaba: Se coloco sobre mi y acaricio mis piernas, levantando el camisón para hacerlo. Las enrosco en su cintura y besó mi cuello.

Edward – suspire -, hazme el amor

Te amo – habló contra mis labios antes de tomarme como suya.

Me deje tomar, con un último pensamiento y temor: Tendremos que ver como se lo toma la familia…

:o Una andada de Edward en el pasado? No lo sé, pero es un niño muy mono, no? Que maldita la abuela de Braian! Como pudo haberlo dejado así, sin más, a la deriva * la autora chasquea la lengua molesta* Que les pareció este cap? Merece una bonita y sensualita Review? Espero que si… Besos y mordisquitos ;) 


	11. Joven Cullen

Me desperté y vi que teníamos tiempo de sobra antes ir a trabajar, entonces me dediqué a organizarme tranquila: Me duché e imágenes de anoche me inundaron haciéndome sonrojar.

Una vez en el cuarto, Edward seguía dormido por lo que me vestí sin apuro: Un vestido azul hasta la rodilla, se sujetaba con tiras finas a mis hombros. Unos tacones beige. Me coloqué la cadenita, que siempre llevaba conmigo, con la letra E..

Mmm… - Edward se removió y siguió durmiendo, obviando mi presencia. Negué divertida y peiné mi cabello mojado, dejándolo al natural.

Miré por el espejo la espalda desnuda de Edward y mordí mi labio mientras colocaba sombra nut. Coloqué mascaras de rímel en mis pestañas y baje hacia la cocina.

Hit me baby one more time – canturreé.

Moví mis caderas al ritmo de la canción. Coloqué el pan en el tostador y vertí distintos sabores de mermelada en pequeños platos.

Pequeño, ven – me asomé por la puerta. El pequeño me sonrió adormilado y se levantó, a paso perezoso, hasta llegar a mi lado.

Mmm…- se apoyo en mi pecho mientras bajábamos hacia la cocina.

Bien 1, 2 y 3 – conté en un susurro. Tomamos aire y gritamos a todo pulmón –. BUENOS DIAAAAS! .

Bueno, sacando el grito, sí que lo son – reímos y besó la coronilla de su pequeño. Me jaló de las piernas y tiró a su regazo –. Buenos días, amor.

Hola – le pasé un café y una tostada con mermelada.

Bella – Brai se sentó sobre mis piernas y abrazó mi cintura –, te quiero.

Oh, cielo. Yo también, y mas – lo abracé sin poder resistirme. Miré la hora y nos quedaban solo 40 minutos – Chicos, a prepararse. Edward, dejé tu traje en la silla de mi tocador.

Eres la mejor – besó mis labios y entró a la ducha.

Chiquitín – lo llamé mientras colocaba todo en la bandeja -, ve a tu cuarto y luego te ducho.

Yo sé hacerlo solo – dijo independiente. Corrió hasta su cuarto y a los segundos se oyó su ducha. Lavé las cosas usadas y las guardé.

Listo, Brai? – pregunté asomándome por la puerta.

Si! –corrió a mi encuentro. Un pantalón de jean, una camiseta de mangas cortas azul con rayas blancas y sus converse blancas.

Qué bonito estas – lo cargué de costado y se apretó a mí.

Tomé mi cartera del cuarto y bajamos al living. Lo dejé sobre el sofá y acaricié su cabello mientras veía los correos de mi celular.

Alguien está siendo muy consentido – canturreó Edward mientras bajaba. Braian escondió su rostro en mi vientre y rió quedito.

Y esto? – preguntó, Braian, apuntando una marca roja en mi pecho. EDWARD!

Em… - pensé rápidamente que decirle – un mosquito! Ayer en la noche, uno muy malo.

Estos mosquitos – negó Edward sonriente. Lo fulmine con la mirada y tomé la mano de Brai, dejando a Edward carcajeándose detrás nuestro.

Nos subimos al coche y Brai comenzó a colorear uno libro que le habíamos comprado ayer.

Con que mosquitos, eh? – susurró en mi oído.

Así es – susurré de vuelta -. Un mosquito malo, travieso y pícaro.

Creo que lo conozco – su sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro y yo negué riendo por lo bajini. Edward aparcó en el estacionamiento y nos abrió la puerta a ambos.

Bueno día, Isabella. Hola, Eddy – saludó la muy descarada de Laurent mostrándole el escote a MI HOMBRE –. Y este niñato?.

Me pare en seco y giré sobre mis talones – Este niñato, como dices, se llama Braian Matt.

Es tu hijo verdad? Supe que eras una puta – rio cínicamente. Jalee su corbata y su cara quedó a centímetros del escritorio.

No es mi hijo, pero lo tomo como uno. Por cierto, para ti él será Joven Cullen – y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente –. Si te vuelves a tirar sobre mi novio, como la zorra barata que eres, me encargaré yo misma de dejarte tacones en la calle, entendido?.

Si, señorita Swan – dijo entre dientes.

Cullen – frunció el ceño en pequeño cobrizo.

Edward escondió su rostro en su cuello para reprimir la risa. Yo mordí mi labio. Podía oír los bufidos de Laurent mientras entrabamos.

Wow! Eres una leona, bebe–me guiñó un ojo.

Nadie se mete con la gente que quiero – expliqué sencillamente. Edward miró su reloj y suspiró.

Debo ir a una conferencia – una mueca de frustración apareció en su rostro. Yo reí luego almorzaremos. Iremos a inscribirte al jardín, Brai. También, compraremos tus muebles de cuarto.

Si, papi – le besó la mejilla y corrió a mi regazo.

Nos vemos, cielo – se acercó y besó mis labios suavemente, con ternura.-. Te amo.

Yo igual – besé su mejilla y se marchó con una sonrisa.

Bella? – me llamó. Dejé de leer los contratos y le presté atención.

Si, cielo? – pregunté, acariciando su cabello.

Te enojas si te llamo mami? – preguntó tímido, jugando con sus dedos.

Por supuesto que no, amorcito – acepte contenta.

Una felicidad me inundaba. Si bien no era mi hijo, que me llamen mama era algo muy bonito. Aun más si era de un pequeño como él.

Te quiero, mami – susurró contra mi cuello.

Y yo a ti, bebe – besé su cabeza.

Sonreí inconscientemente mientras leía unos correos, para la exportación de mercadería a Rusia. El pequeño jugaba con mi cabello, canturreaba. Yo reí por lo bajini y seguí leyendo.

**Laurent zorra… Ejem, ejem… *La autora se hace la desentendida***

**Bueno, que les pareció este cap? No es una ternurita el peque**ño **Cullen? Aww :3. Merece un Review, Fav y/o Follow?**

**Como les está yendo en el instituto/facultad/trabajo? Yo, que estoy en el instituto, tengo muchas pruebas . A penas y puedo editar los caps.**

**Por cierto… FELICES PASCUAS! Yo comí huevos de nugaton asd jajaja. **

***LittleVampireCullen se va a estudiar, con una mueca y un trozo de huevo en la mano*.**

**Besos y mordisquitos ;).**


End file.
